


A Lonely Tyrannosaurus

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Living Together, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto have built up a little performance that Tsukishima does not appreciate.





	A Lonely Tyrannosaurus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andramion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Quotes bonus round. Quote was "I stand, a lone tyrannosaurus, bellowing at a world I don’t understand." - Tess Morgan, mother who is deeply hurt by her son's tattoo. 
> 
> You know I bet Tsukki does some of the best stuff drunk in the whole world.

"It's literally the only thing I ask you to do every day," Tsukishima is saying when Bokuto and Akaashi come in the door. He's at the sink, Kuroo is sitting at the kitchen table, working on homework, and Tsukishima is giving the same 'would you rinse off the dishes before you put them in the dishwasher' lecture that he gives at least three times a week to one of them. Well, that he gives to Bokuto and Kuroo, because Akaashi actually does it on the one day a week that he doesn't leave the house the earliest out of any of them.

Bokuto and Kuroo meet eyes over Kuroo's laptop and both of them grin.

"No," Akaashi says mildly. It has no effect.

"But mooooom," Kuroo says to tragic effect. "I haaate doing the dishes!"

"Shut up, you—" Tsukishima looks over his shoulder to glare at Kuroo and spots Bokuto reaching for the frilly pink apron that hangs off the same rack as the pots. No one has ever cooked in the apron, it exists solely for kinky purposes but also this particular performance. Tsukishima groans. "Oh, hell."

"Son, I don't ask much of you!" Bokuto says in a high-pitched voice, dropping the apron over his head. It looks ridiculous over his Toudai sweatshirt and Akaashi is smiling faintly. Tsukishima glares at him for being a traitor. "Be a good boy at school! Do your homework! And do your dishes!"

Kuroo slams his laptop lid shut so he can sprawl all over it dramatically. "Nooo! I wooooon't!"

"Don't you love your mother?!" Bokuto hollers shrilly. No one knows whose mother exactly he's doing an impression of. "Do you want me to die of loneliness?! My own son!"

"No, mom, don't die!" Kuroo wails, kicking his feet like he's having a tantrum but at the same time grinning like a moron. "I love you, Mama! I'll do anything! Except the dishes!"

"I AM BUT A LONELY TYRANNOSAURUS, BELLOWING MY WOOOOOE!" Bokuto hollers, and both of them lose it, Kuroo already prone on the table and Bokuto's knees giving out so that he's sagging against the fridge. It's a thing Tsukishima said one time after an extremely ill-advised house party, halfway in between way too drunk and hungover, and they've never let him live it down.

"I hate all of you," Tsukishima announces, slapping his damp dishtowel down over Bokuto's head and stalking out of the kitchen. "Those dishes better be done before you put one foot out of that kitchen, jerks."


End file.
